


Her Majesty’s Royal Guard

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [3]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, of Her Majesty’s Royal Guard, stood straight and proud by the side of her Queen.





	Her Majesty’s Royal Guard

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2013 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Calhoun/Elsa, in the kingdom of Corona."

Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, of Her Majesty’s Royal Guard, stood straight and proud by the side of her Queen, whilst they were on Elsa’s visit to the Kingdom of Corona, six months after her Coronation— while the Kingdom of Corona had representatives (the Crown Princess and her Prince) during the Coronation who had experienced the events of said Coronation (Elsa’s ice powers causing winter in summer), they remained on relatively good relations with them— but Tamora was still prepared to fight to the death to protect her Queen. 

“Relax, my lovely Sergeant: it’ll be a wonderful visit,” Elsa said, giving the slightly taller woman a pat on the arm.

“I am sure it will be, My Queen,” Tamora replied, giving Elsa a smile.


End file.
